


לחזור הביתה

by MidnightCraze



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCraze/pseuds/MidnightCraze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>כשאתה עוזב סטיבן אומר לך שהוא לעולם לא יסלח לך.</p>
            </blockquote>





	לחזור הביתה

**Author's Note:**

> הפיק הזה נכתב לפני שנה וחצי בערך, ופרסמתי אותו בבלוג סיפורים שהיה לי פעם, עכשיו פשוט עשיתי בו שינויים קטנים והחלטתי לפרסם אותו כאן, לנסות להכניס פיקים בעברית לאתר הזה.  
> אני חושבת - חושבת! - שכתבתי אותו אחרי שצ'אבי אמר משהו כמו שהוא יחזור לליברפול אם ריאל תזכה בליגה (היה דבר כזה? אני זוכרת נכון?). בכל מקרה, ה"הווה" של הפיק הוא שנת 2012.  
> עוד משהו - בזמן שכתבתי את הפיק היה לי משהו עם קהלת, אז... כן.  
> ולקחתי לעצמי את הזכות להתעלם מקיומו של היורו 2012. תחיו עם זה.  
> ודבר אחרון - אף פעם לא הייתי בליברפול ואף פעם לא הייתי במדריד. כל מה שנכתב כאן נכתב אחרי מחקר זריז ביותר בויקיפדיה ועם קצת מידע על מדריד שמישהי נתנה לי בטוויטר לפני הרבה מאוד זמן.
> 
> תהנו!

**לפני שלוש שנים, 2009.**

כשאתה עוזב סטיבן אומר לך שהוא לעולם לא יסלח לך על זה. הוא בוכה כשאתה אומר לו, הוא משתגע. ובחיים לא ראית את סטיבן גו'רג' ג'רארד מאבד ככה שליטה קודם לכן. הוא צועק עליך והוא חובט בחזה שלך באגרופים קפוצים ומיואשים ואז הוא מחבק אותך והוא מתחנן שלא תעזוב בקול כמעט בלתי ניתן להבנה כי הוא נבלע בתוך נשימות מהירות ובכי. הוא מתחנן שתישאר איתו.

ואתה רוצה להגיד לו שתישאר. אתה רוצה להגיד לו שתגיד לכולם שהתחרטת ושאתה לא רוצה לחתום על החוזה, אבל אתה עוצר את עצמך כי המעבר לריאל מדריד הוא מה שצריך לקרות. הגיע הזמן לעזוב את העיר שהייתה לך כמו בית ואת המועדון שהיה כמו משפחה. ואת סטיבן, שהיה כמו הלב שלך.

"לַכֹּל זְמָן; וְעֵת לְכָל־חֵפֶץ תַּחַת הַשָּׁמָיִם. _"_ זה לא מה שכתוב בתנ"ך? כן, אתה זוכר את הפרק המסוים הזה. "עֵת לַחֲבוֹק, וְעֵת לִרְחֹק מֵחַבֵּק. עֵת לְבַקֵּשׁ וְעֵת לְאַבֵּד." זה כתוב שם, וזה נכון.

ביום שאתה עוזב אתה מוצא את הפרק באינטרנט (זה קשה כשזה באנגלית, אבל אתה מצליח לתרגם את זה מספרדית מספיק כדי למצוא את הציטוטים המדויקים באנגלית) ואתה מדפיס אותו ומדגיש בקו אדום (תמיד אדום. רק אדום) את הפסוקים האלו. ואז אתה עובר הלאה משם ומדגיש גם את הפסוק "וְרָאִיתִי, כִּי אֵין טוֹב מֵאֲשֶׁר יִשְׂמַח הָאָדָם בְּמַעֲשָׂיו, כִּי־הוּא חֶלְקוֹ; כִּי מִי יְבִיאֶנּוּ לִרְאוֹת, בְּמֶה שֶׁיִּהְיֶה אַחֲרָיו."

אתה מקפל את הדף ותוחב אותו לכיס מכנסי הג'ינס שלך.

כשאתה בשדה התעופה אתה מחכה לו. אתה לא בטוח שהוא יגיע, וכשהזמן עובר והוא לא מופיע אתה מתחיל להתייאש.

אבל אז פתאום הוא שם והוא מתקרב אליך במהירות. כשהוא מגיע אליך אתה מחבק אותו חזק, ואולי החיבוק נמשך כמה שניות יותר מדי בשביל מקום ציבורי אבל לשניכם לא אכפת.

"אל תלך," סטיבי לוחש ומתרחק ממך.

המגע ביניכם מתנתק ואתה מרגיש ריק פתאום, ואתה שואל את עצמך איך תוכל להמשיך בלי המגע הזה יותר. "כבר דיברנו על זה."

"אני יודע," סטיבן מביט בעיניך בעצב. "אני בחיים לא אסלח לך על זה, צ'אבי."

אתה משפיל את עיניך ובוהה בכפות הרגליים שלך. "אני מקווה שתסלח לי, סטיבי. אני באמת מקווה שתסלח לי." ואז אתה מוציא את הדף מהג'ינס ונותן לו את זה.

"מה זה?"

"תקרא את זה אחרי שאני אלך, בסדר?"

הוא מהנהן.

ואז אתה כבר לא שם.

 

מדריד נפלאה. היא חמה והיא מוארת והאוויר שם הוא כמו האוויר של הבית (של סן סבסטיאן. אתה צריך להזכיר לעצמך שהבית שלך הוא לא באמת ליברפול). האנשים בה מדברים בשפה שאתה מכיר ואוהב, בשפת האם שלך, לא באנגלית עם מבטא מוזר ואתה לא צריך להתאמץ כדי להבין אותם. היא עומדת בניגוד גמור לליברפול הקרה שמזג האוויר מקנה לה תחושה קודרת. הבניינים גדולים והאדריכלות של רבים מהם מרשימה, ואתה חושב על המבנים בליברפול, איך הם יפים אבל הרבה פחות מרשימים.

אתה שונא את זה. אתה שונא את העיר הנפלאה הזאת ואתה שונא את העובדה שאולי לא, ליברפול לא הייתה המקום היחיד הנכון בשבילך.

סטיבי עומד במילה שלו. הוא לא סולח לך, לא עונה לטלפון או מחזיר הודעות ולא משיב לאימיילים שלך (אולי אפילו לא פותח אותם). זה גורם לך להתייאש, לשנוא את עצמך על שעזבת ואת מדריד על שלקחה אותך ואת רפא שגרם לך לעזוב.

בקריאה הראשונה לנבחרת מאז שאתה עוזב את ליברפול אתה מתחנן בפני פפה שידבר איתו. אתה מבקש ממנו לעשות משהו, להגיד לו ליצור קשר, להגיד לו שאתה מתגעגע אליו ושאתה רוצה לדבר איתו.

"תגיד לו שאני אוהב אותו," אתה אומר בסופו של דבר בקול שקט וראש מורכן.

אתה יכול להרגיש את מבטו של פפה עליך, אבל כשאתה מרים את עיניך הוא לא נראה מופתע, כאילו הוא כבר ידע על הרגשות שהיו בינך לבין סטיבן ג'רארד. "אני אגיד לו."

אתה לא מקבל שום תשובה בחזרה מסטיבן.

ואז אתה מפסיק לנסות.

 

**לפני חודשיים, מאי 2012.**

אתה יושב על הספה בסלון ובוהה בפלאפון שלך, ידך שלא מחזיקה בו מתופפת על הירך שלך בעצבנות ואתה נושך את השפה התחתונה שלך בלחץ. אתה לבד בבית, נגורה והילדים נסעו לסן סבסטיאן לבקר את המשפחה.

המבט שלך עובר אל פיסת הנייר שמונחת על הרגליים שלך, ממש ליד המקום שעליו טופחות האצבעות שלך. הספרות שכתובות עליו משוננות במוח שלך אחרי שקראת אותן שוב ושוב כל-כך הרבה פעמים.

זה לא היה קל, להשיג את המספר של סטיבי. עם פרננדו לא דיברת במשך חודשים כבר, מאז הפעם האחרונה ששניכם נקראתם לנבחרת, ופפה... המבט שהוא שלח אליך כששאלת אותו אם הוא יכול לתת לך את המספר לא עוזב אותך לרגע. המילים שהוא אמר לך חרוטות במוח שלך בלי לצאת משם, צורבות כל פעם מחדש בלי רחמים. 'הוא היה שבור, צ'אבי. אני לא רוצה לראות אותו ככה שוב פעם.'

אז כשלא הצלחת לשכנע את פפה ניסית את האדם השני – ניסית להתקשר לקארה שעדיין היה איתך בקשר. אבל הסירוב שלו היה מהיר ונחרץ אפילו יותר משל פפה, למרות שהוא נשמע יותר בטון הדיבור שלו מאשר במילים שהוא אמר. 'הייתי נותן לך אותו בשמחה, חבר. אבל סטיבי גרם לי להבטיח שאני לא אעשה את זה.' וג'יימי קראגר תמיד עומד במילה שלו.

אז חזרת לנסות לשכנע את פפה. בסופו של דבר הצלחת, אבל זה לקח לך ימים.

ועכשיו כשיש לך את המספר אתה יושב ובוהה בו ולא מצליח להחליט אם להתקשר (לא מצליח להחליט מה להגיד).

בהתקף נחישות אתה מחייג את המספר – לא מסתכל אפילו על הדף בשביל לראות את הספרות – ומצמיד את הפלאפון לאוזן.

צלצול. שניים. כשסטיבי לא עונה אתה בודק את השעון שוב כדי לראות שאתה לא מתקשר בשעה לא הגיונית, אבל הבדל השעות בין אנגליה לספרד הוא אחרי הכול שעה אחת, והשעה בספרד היא אחת עשרה בבוקר, ובפעם האחרונה שבדקת את הרגלי השינה של סטיבי (לפני שלוש שנים. זה נראה כל-כך הרבה זמן) הוא נהג להתעורר מוקדם.

סטיבן עונה בדיוק כשאתה מתכוון לנתק ומחליט לנסות מאוחר יותר שוב פעם. כנראה שהתמזל מזלך, כי אתה יודע שלא היית מוצא את האומץ וההחלטיות הנדרשים כדי לחייג שוב פעם. "הלו?"

הקול שלו מכה בך בעוצמה שלא ידעת שקיימת. הוא כל-כך מוכר, כל-כך... רגיל. הוא לא השתנה בשנים האלה. אתה יכול לשמוע את ההתנשפויות שלו בצד השני של הקו ואתה מנחש שהוא רץ כדי לענות לטלפון.

אתה מנסה להגיד את השם שלו, אבל דבר לא יוצא מבין שפתיך בזמן שהן נעות.

"הלו?" סטיבן שואל שוב, קולו יותר רגוע מאשר בפעם הראשונה ויותר מבולבל ממנה.

"סטיבי," אתה מצליח להוציא הפעם. זו לא יותר מלחישה ואתה בקושי מסוגל לשמוע את עצמך אומר את זה, אז אתה לא מופתע שהוא חוזר על השאלה שלו עוד פעם, מתחיל להישמע עצבני. אתה מכחכח בגרונך כדי למצוא את הקול האבוד שלך ואז אתה אומר בקול מספיק ברור, "סטיבי."

הוא לא עונה, וזה הסימן שלך לכך שהוא מזהה את הקול שלך גם אחרי השנים שעברו בלי שהוא שמע אותו. "צ'אבי?" הוא שואל לבסוף ואתה יכול לשמוע את הניגודים בקולו – הלם, שמחה, כעס (אהבה).

"היי."

הוא לא מדבר ואתה, עכשיו אחרי שהוא ענה, לא יודע מה להגיד לו. אתם שניכם שותקים ואתה מקשיב לנשימות שלו מהצד השני של הקו ואתה שואל את עצמך איך הדברים ביניכם הצליחו להגיע למצב הזה. אתה זוכר את הלילות שחוויתם יחד, את הימים הבודדים שהצלחתם להעביר ביחד (לבד), את השיחות שלכם. אתה יכול לזכור את כל הפעמים שאמרת לו שאתה אוהב אותו ואת כל הפעמים שהעיניים שלו הביעו אושר לשמע המילים האלה ואת כל הפעמים שהוא אמר אותן בעצמו. איך הדברים הגיעו למצב שאתם לא יודעים מה להגיד זה לזה?

"למה אתה מתקשר?" סטיבן שואל בסופו של דבר אחרי שתיקה מעיקה והקול שלו חלוש ומהוסס, ואתה חושב לעצמך שאף פעם לא שמעת אותו מדבר בטון כזה. הוא מעולם לא היסס על ידך.

"לקח לך הרבה זמן לענות," אתה אומר במקום לענות לשאלה שלו. "כבר התכוונתי לנתק."

"אלכס לא בבית ולורדס לא נרגעה," סטיבן עונה. "צ'אבי, למה אתה מתקש–"

"אני חוזר לליברפול."

בשתיקה שמשתררת הפעם אתה לא מסוגל אפילו לשמוע את הנשימות שלו, כאילו הוא לא נושם כלל. אתה נושך את השפה התחתונה שלך ואתה עוצם את עיניך בחזקה ואתה רק מחכה שהוא יגיד משהו.

הוא מדבר בסופו של דבר, ואתה שומע שהוא מבולבל ונסער ולא יודע מה לעשות עם מה שאמרת לו. "אני לא– לא שמעתי על זה שום דבר עד עכשיו."

אתה משחרר את האוויר שלא קלטת שהחזקת עד עכשיו ועונה, "זה עוד לא סופי. ביקשתי... הגשתי בקשה. הדיבורים יתחילו עוד כמה ימים."

אתה יכול לשמוע את המחשבות רצות במוחו כשאתם שותקים והוא מנסה להבין מה להגיד. "מזל טוב על הזכייה בליגה." זה מה שהוא אומר, ואתה לא מצפה לזה אז אתה לא מגיב. "מגיע לך לזכות בליגה אחרי כל-כך הרבה שנים."

אתה פותח את פיך לענות לו, אבל צלילי ניתוק נשמעים מהצד השני ואתה מבין שהשיחה נגמרה.

 

**ההווה, יולי 2012.**

ההעברה שלך נחתמת בעשרים ותשעה ביולי. היה קשה לשכנע את מדריד למכור אותך ועוד יותר קשה להסכים על מחיר שריאל מדריד דורשת וליברפול מוכנה לשלם (לא היה קשה לשכנע את ליברפול לקנות אותך, לעומת זאת. היה קשה רק לגרום להם לשלם סכום כל-כך גדול של כסף על שחקן שעוד כמה חודשים יהיה בן שלושים ואחת).

אתה באופן אישי ניסית להישאר מחוץ לענייני הכספים. המשכורת שלך לא בדיוק עניינה אותך, באמת, ויותר ניסית להתמקד בעובדה שאתה חוזר לליברפול. אתה חוזר הביתה.

באחד באוגוסט אתה נוחת בליברפול. אתה עומד על יד המסוע שעליו מסתובבים התיקים והמזוודות ומחכה לרגע שתזהה את המזוודה שלך. לא הבאת איתך הרבה. נגורה אמורה להגיע בסוף הקיץ ולהביא איתה את שאר הדברים, ופפה הסכים להביא לך כמה דברים כשהוא עצמו יחזור לליברפול.

כשאתה יוצא ממתחם הנחיתה אל המקום בו מחכים אנשים לנוחתים אתה בוחן את הקהל, מנסה לזהות פנים מוכרות בין ים הפרצופים. קארה מזהה אותך ומנופף בפראות, קורא בשם שלך, ואתה מחייך אליו ומתקדם אל המקום שבו הוא נמצא. הוא הסכים לבוא לשדה התעופה ולהסיע אותך הביתה. הוא היה היחיד שפעם שיחקת איתו שנמצא כרגע באנגליה ושהיה איתך בקשר.

כשאתם מתיישבים ברכב של קארה אתה מרגיש מוזר, כאילו שום דבר לא באמת השתנה. זה אותו הרכב שהיה לו לפני שלוש שנים, ואפילו כדור הכדורגל הקטן עדיין תלוי על המראה שעל השמשה הקדמית. אבל אז ג'יימי שואל אותך על מדריד ועל הטיסה ואתה נזכר ששום דבר לא נשאר כמו שהוא היה פעם. אתה גרמת לזה להיות ככה כשעזבת את הבית.

כשאתם יוצאים מנמל התעופה ג'יימי שואל אותך, "לאן אנחנו נוסעים?"

"לבית הישן שלי," אתה עונה בקול שקט ולא מסתכל על הדרך. אתה יכול להרגיש את מבטו של ג'יימי עליך אבל אתה לא מרים את מבטך כדי להשיב לו מבט ואחרי רגע אתם נוסעים שוב פעם.

"לא מכרת את הבית." זו לא שאלה, יותר כמו ציון עובדה.

"לא," אתה אומר. אתה לא אומר _'שמרתי אותו למקרה שאחזור. שמרתי אותו בשביל לשמור על קשר עם ליברפול. שמרתי אותו כי זה הבית שלי.'_

הנסיעה מנמל התעופה ג'ון לנון אל הבית הישן שלך לא ארוכה, בקושי חצי שעה, אבל הזמן שעובר עד שג'יימי חונה את הרכב מולו ופונה להביט בך נדמה כמו נצח. "אתה צריך עזרה?" הוא שואל בגבות מורמות.

אתה מהנהן בתודה, יותר בשביל החברה מאשר בשביל העזרה. "דאגתי שינקו לפני שהגעתי, אבל אני צריך לראות אם צריך להזיז רהיטים או משהו כזה. אני צריך לראות מה יהיה החדר של אן..."

הוא מחייך אליך ומסובב את המפתח של הרכב, מדומם את המנוע.

 

"מה שלומו?" אתה שואל. סיימתם לעשות כל מה שהיה צריך לעשות ואתם יושבים עכשיו בסלון עם בקבוקי בירה שדאגת שהמנקה תשים במקרר לפני שהגעת לאנגליה.

ג'יימי מעמיד פנים שהוא לא יודע למה אתה מתכוון כשהוא שואל, "מי?" ואתה יודע שהוא יודע שאתה יודע שזו העמדת פנים, אבל אתה זורם איתו כי זה יותר פשוט.

"סטיבי."

הוא נאנח ולוגם מהבירה שלו, לא מסתכל עליך כשהוא אומר, "הוא בסדר."

ואתה יודע שהוא משקר. "קארה."

העיניים שלו נעוצות במסך הטלוויזיה השחור לרגע אחד נוסף ואז הוא פונה אליך. "הוא היה הרוס, חבר. הוא היה שבור כשעזבת. הוא לא היה עצמו, בקושי דיבר ולא צחק כמו תמיד. בהתחלה היה לו קשה לשחק כדורגל, ואחרי האימונים הייתי יכול לשמוע אותו בוכה לפעמים _–_ אולי מתסכול, אולי מסיבה אחרת _–_ אחרי שכולם כבר עזבו ואני עמדתי מחוץ לחדר ההלבשה וחיכיתי לו. אחרי כמה שבועות האישה שלו באה אליי ואמרה לי שגם בבית הוא לא מתנהג כמו עצמו. היא הייתה מודאגת. הבנות שלו פחדו, הן לא הבינו מה קורה."

כואב לך לשמוע את זה, זה שובר לך את הלב. אף פעם לא היה בך רצון לפגוע בסטיבן ג'רארד, אפילו לא קטן. שאלת את ג'יימי ופפה (וגם את פרננדו, לפני שהוא עזב את ליברפול) מה קורה איתו, ועכשיו אתה מבין למה הם סירבו לספר לך.

אבל עכשיו קארה התחיל, ונראה שהוא שמר את המילים האלה לעצמו במשך הרבה מאוד זמן כי הוא ממשיך לדבר בלי יכולת לעצור עכשיו. "ואז הוא התחיל להשתפר, וחשבתי שסוף-סוף התקופה ההיא מאחורינו. עד שיום אחד פפה נשאר איתו בחדר ההלבשה אחרי האימון ואני חיכיתי בחניה, וכשהוא יצא הוא נראה כאילו הכול היה גרוע פי שניים ממה שזה היה לפני כן."

אתה יכול לנחש מה פפה אמר לו. אתה חושב שהוא אמר לו שאתה אוהב אותו, כמו שביקשת ממנו להגיד לו.

לקח לו המון זמן, צ'אבי. חודשים עד שהוא התחיל לחזור לעצמו סוף-סוף. הוא חזר לחייך, אפילו לצחוק לפעמים. פעם הוא סיפר לג'ונסון על הזכייה בליגת האלופות כשהוא שאל אותו איך הייתה ההרגשה. הוא לא דיבר על זה מאז שעזבת."

אתה יכול להבין למה, כי גם אתה לא דיברת על איסטנבול מאז שעזבת. סטיבן ג'רארד נמצא ביותר מדי מהזיכרונות שם.

"ועכשיו הוא בסדר, צ'אבי. הוא חזר להיות הקפטן שהוא היה, שוב פעם נואם לנו לפני משחקים. לפני כמה חודשים הוא אפילו הזכיר אותך, השתמש בך בתור דוגמא, בתור שחקן שאחרים צריכים להיות כמוהו."

אתה מחייך קצת, אבל אז קארה מפנה את מבטו ממך שוב פעם והחיוך דועך.

"לפני חודשיים הוא התקשר אליי, הוא אמר שאתה חוזר. ואני לא יודע, צ'אבס, הוא מנסה להראות שהוא בסדר. הוא לא... אני מכיר אותו יותר טוב מכל אחד אחר. אנחנו חברים טובים מאז שהיינו ילדים, ואני לא חושב שמישהו יודע לקרוא אותו יותר טוב ממני. משהו בו השתנה כשהוא אמר לי שאתה חוזר, אני פשוט לא יודע עד כמה השתנה."

אתה עוצם את עיניך וגומר את הבירה שלך. אתה מקווה שסטיבן יהיה בסדר, כי אתה לא מסוגל לסבול את המחשב שהוא לא בסדר וזה בגללך.

 

אתה מחליט ללכת לפגוש אותו בעצמך, לא לחכות שהאימונים יתחדשו אחרי פגרת הקיץ. ההחלטה הזאת מתגבשת אצלך יומיים אחרי שאתה מגיע לאנגליה ובשעה שתיים-עשרה בבוקר אתה כבר חונה מול הבית של סטיבי ואלכס. ואז אתה מחכה במכונית. אתה מחכה בערך שעה עד שאתה מצליח להמיר את הרצון לצאת מהמכונית לכדי ביצוע, ואז אתה הולך מהר אל הדלת שלו כי אתה מפחד שהליכה איטית תיתן לך זמן לשנות את דעתך.

אתה מצלצל בפעמון, אבל שום רעש לא נשמע ואתה מניח שהוא מקולקל, אז אתה דופק על הדלת. "רק רגע!" קול קורא מאחורי הדלת, וזה הקול של סטיבי וזאת הפעם הראשונה שאתה שומע אותו בשלוש השנים האחרונות לא דרך הטלפון או המחשב או הטלוויזיה, ומשהו בך מרגיש שהוא נשבר עוד יותר, אבל אתה לא יודע למה.

הדלת נפתחת אחרי כמה רגעים וסטיבן ג'רארד עומד מולך במבט המום.

"סטיבי."

הוא זז לאחור ומאפשר לך להיכנס בלי להגיד שום מילה, ואז הוא סוגר אחריך את הדלת ונשען עליה בעיניים עצומות. אתה מסתכל עליו. כל-כך התגעגעת לפנים האלה, וכל מה שאתה רוצה לעשות עכשיו זה להושיט את הידיים שלך קדימה ולגעת בהן.

אתה לא מצפה לתשוקה ולגעגוע ולשאר הרגשות שהעיניים של סטיבי מביעות כשהוא פוקח אותן בסופו של דבר. אתה פותח את פיך בשביל להגיד משהו, כל דבר כשהוא, אבל שום צליל לא מספיק לצאת מהן לפני שהוא עוזב את הדלת והשפתיים שלו מתנגשות בשלך בכוח כזה שאתה יכול להרגיש את השיניים שלו פוגעות בשלך לרגע אחד לפני שהידיים שלך נכרכות סביבו ואתה מחזיר את הנשיקה באגרסיביות.

אתה יכול להרגיש את הידיים שלו על הגוף שלך, נוגעות בכל חלק וחלק החל מהראש, תופסות בשיער שלך בכוח, האצבעות שלו עוברות בשערות הכהות שלך, ועד לגב ולמותניים, חוקרות ותובעות לעצמן את מה שלא היה בהישג ידן בשנים האחרונות.

לא ציפית שזה יקרה ככה, אבל אין לך את היכולת להתנגד לסטיבי, ללשון שלו שעוברת על קו החיבור של השפתיים שלך, גורמת לך לפשק אותן מספיק על מנת שהוא יוכל לחדור אל הפה שלך ולחקור את החלל שהוא לא נגע בו כבר שלוש שנים.

כשאתם סוף-סוף שוברים את הנשיקה זה בגלל מחסור באוויר. אתה מסתכל עליו, על השפתיים האדומות והנפוחות מעט, רטובות מהנשיקה, על העיניים שהאישונים בהן מורחבים, על השיער שהידיים שלך בלגנו. הידיים שלו עדיין נמצאות על המותניים שלך, ואולי הן לוחצות מעט יותר חזק ממה שהן אמורות ללחוץ.

אתה בולע את הרוק שלך ומחכה שהוא יגיד משהו, כי אתה לא יודע מה אתה יכול להגיד. אם לפני שבאת לא ידעת מה אתה הולך להגיד, עכשיו אחרי התגובה הבלתי צפויה של סטיבי אתה חסר אונים לגמרי. ציפית לצעקות, ציפית לטריקת הדלת בפנים או לשתיקה נחרצת. לא ציפית למצוא את הפה שלו על שלך ואת הגוף שלו צמוד לשלך תוך פחות מדקה.

"אלכס והבנות נסעו אל ההורים של אלכס לכמה ימים," סטיבי אומר אחרי רגע של שקט והוא משפיל את עיניו, אבל לא זז לאחור. לא מתרחק מהמגע שלך.

אתה לא צריך לחשוב כדי להבין את המשמעות מאחורי הדברים שלו, ואחרי רגע השפתיים שלך שוב פעם נצמדות אליו והוא מוביל אותך אל חדר השינה. כשהוא עוצר בדלת ומהסס אתה יכול להבין, אז אתה מחווה בראשך אל חדר האורחים והוא מהנהן לפני שהשפתיים שלו נצמדות אל הצוואר שלך, מוצצות את אחת הנקודות הרגישות שלך ואז יורדות אל הכתף המכוסה בחולצה.

 

הריב והצעקות מגיעים אחר כך, וזה לא כאילו אתה לא מצפה לזה. אתה מתיישב במיטה ומושיט את ידך אל ערימת הבגדים שעל הרצפה, שולף ממנה את תחתוני הבוקסר שלך ולובש אותם ואז לוקח את הג'ינס.

סטיבי נשאר לשכב במיטה, גבו שעון על המשענת שלה והרגליים שלו מכופפות מתחת לשמיכה, הידיים שלו על ברכיו. "למה חזרת?" הוא שואל אותך בקול שקט ואתה מתיישב על צד המיטה בגבך אליו כי אתה יודע שזה הולך להיות ארוך.

"כי ליברפול היא הבית שלי."

"ככה אמרת. פעם."

אתה פונה להביט בו במצח מקומט ובפנים זועפות. "מה זה צריך להביע?"

הוא לא מסתכל עליך, רק בוהה בנקודה כלשהי בקיר בפנים נטולות הבעה. "עזבת. לא עוזבים את הבית."

"עזבתי את ספרד," אתה אומר בשקט. "כשהייתי צעיר יותר עזבתי את ספרד, את סן סבסטיאן, כדי לבוא לליברפול."

"ואז עזבת את ליברפול. חזרת לספרד."

וזה מה שגורם לך להתפרץ, כי פתאום אתה מבין שאולי סטיבן אף פעם לא הבין למה עזבת, כי סטיבן אף פעם לא הבין שהייתי _חייב_ לעזוב. אתה מתפרץ כי במשך שלוש שנים השלמת עם העובדה שהוא מבין ולא מקבל את זה, אבל פתאום אתה מבין שהוא פשוט _לא קולט_. "לא יכולתי להישאר, סטיבי!" אתה צועק בכעס וקם מהמיטה, פונה להביט בו. המבט שלו ניתק מהקיר ועובר אליך, והפנים שלו עדיין חסרות הבעה אבל זה לא משפיע עליך. אתה ממשיך לצעוק. "רפא הבהיר לי טוב מאוד שאם אני נשאר אני כנראה אהיה שחקן ספסל.הייתי בן 27, וזה לא היה הזמן לקבל את העובדה שרוצים להוציא אותי מההרכב הפותח. לא אחרי כל מה שנתתי לקבוצה. לא כשידעתי מה אני עדיין יכול לתת. בריאל מדריד הייתי שחקן מפתח, וזה היה טוב בשבילי _–_ טוב בשביל הקריירה שלי."

"טוב כמו המעבר ליובנטוס שחשבת עליו לפני כמה שנים?" הוא שואל, והמרירות בקולו לא לגמרי מסווה את ההיסוס.

"שלא תעז לעלות עכשיו את יובנטוס!" צ'אבי זועם. "זה היה חצי באשמתך!"

"עדיין." ואז הוא חוזר לנושא המקורי. "לא היית חייב לעזוב את אנגליה. יכולת להישאר."

אתה בוהה בו בהלם, כי הוא _עדיין_ לא מבין. "ולשחק בקבוצה שהיא לא ליברפול?" אתה שואל, והפעם אתה לא צועק. אתה מביט היישר בעיניו ומדבק בקול שקט שאתה יודע שייכנס לו טוב מאוד לראש. "לשחק _נגד_ ליברפול? _לשחק נגדך?_ "

הוא מפנה את ראשו, לא עונה לך,ואתה חושב שעכשיו הוא מבין, כי דמעה זולגת על לחיו והוא מנגב אותה בכעס בגב כף ידו.

 

אם חששת מכך שההפרדה בינך ובין סטיבי בשנים האחרונות והריחוק ששורר ביניכם עכשיו אחרי שחזרת יגרום לכך שלא תוכלו לשחק יחד, הרי שטעית. אם חשבת שמה שהיה לכם פעם, שידעתם איפה השני נמצא כמעט בלי להסתכל, ששיחקתם כאילו הנפשות שלכם קשורות זו לזו, אם חשבת שזה יעלם, אתה מגלה שטעית. לחלוטין.

החיבור בינך ובין סטיבן על המגרש נראה טוב יותר משיכולת לזכור, טוב יותר ממה שהוא יכול לזכור. טוב יותר ממה שכל אחד יכול לזכור. כשאתה מקבל את הכדור אתה יודע ישר לאן למסור אותו, יודע לא רק איפה סטיבן נמצא באותו רגע, אלא גם לאן הוא יגיע עוד כמה שניות בשביל לקבל את הכדור. משהו בתוכך חושב שאולי התגעגעת אליו כל-כך שעכשיו אתה מודע לכל פרט הכי קטן בו. בפעם הראשונה שאתם משחקים יחד שוב, באימון בחודש אוגוסט, נראה שכולם עוצרים כדי להסתכל על האומנות שמתרחשת ביניכם.

ובמשך שעה הכול נראה כאילו הוא עומד להסתדר, אבל אז האימון נגמר וסטיבי לא מביט בעיניים שלך, ואתה שולח מבט חסר אונים אל קארה שמושך בכתפיו במבט מצטער.

 

דניאל אגר זורק את זרועו סביבך אחרי אחד האימונים, כמה ימים לפני פתיחת העונה. "צ'אבס, בחור, אתמול אני וסקרטס הבנו שעוד לא חגגנו את שובך כמו שצריך."

אתה משפיל את מבטך ומתנער ממנו כדי ללבוש את החולצה שלך. "אנחנו לא צריכים לחגוג שום דבר, דאגר."

"אני אומר שזה רעיון טוב," קארה מצטרך לשיחה, מתעלם ממך. "ניתן הזדמנות לכל אלה שלא יצא להם לשחק איתך להכיר אותך."

הם מצליחים לשכנע אותך בסופו של דבר, ובאותו ערב אתה מוצא את עצמך נכנס אל הבית של קארה (אתם לא רוצים לצאת כי אתם לא רוצים להשתכר יותר מדי כשהפרמייר ליג מתחילה בעוד ימים ספורים) בהיסוס קל, לא יודע למה לצפות.

אין לך סיבה אמיתית לחשוש, כי הערב הזה הוא בדיוק כמו ערבים שהייתם חוגגים לפני שעזבת (רק שהפעם קארה ממלמל משהו לא ברור על זה שטוב שאתה נמצא שם) ואתה די נהנה, למען האמת. אתה צוחק מהבדיחות של דניאל וחובט במרטין באגרוף חלש כשהוא צוחק על חשבונך ולומד להכיר כמה מאלה שלא יצא לך להכיר עדיין.

בשלב כלשהו, כשאתה נמצא במרפסת ובוהה בעיר (אתה חושב שגם אם תבהה בנוף של ליברפול במשך שנה לא תצליח להשלים את מה שהפסדת בשנים שלא היית בה), סטיבי ניגש אליך. הדבר היחיד שאתה עושה כדי להכיר בנוכחותו הוא להישען מעט יותר לכיוונו, אבל נראה שזה מספיק. "הכול נראה כל-כך שליו," אתה אומר, קולך לא עולה על לחישה.

ללא מילים סטיבן מניח פיסת נייר בידך וחוזר פנימה.

אתה משפיל את עיניך וקורא את האותיות השחורות שעל הנייר. 'אוֹטֵרְסְפּוּל'.

 

אתה מוצא את סטיבן יושב על הדשא, מביט אל המרזי מעבר לטיילת. לקח לך די הרבה זמן למצוא אותו, בערך חמש עשרה דקות של שוטטות לאורך הטיילת של אוטרספול פארק עד שראית אותו יושב שם ובוהה במים. אתה ניגש אליו ומתיישב על ידו, מרגיש את מבטו עוקב אחריך עד שאתה מתיישב ואז חוזר לנהר.

"כשפפה אמר לי שאתה אוהב אותי," סטיבי אומר פתאום אחרי שאתם יושבים בשקט במשך דקות ארוכות, "חשבתי שאתה מנסה לגרום לעצמך להרגיש יותר טוב עם מה שעשית. חשבתי שאמרת לו את זה כי הידיעה שחשפת בפני מישהו את מה שהיה בינינו אולי תגרום לך לחשוב 'הנה, אני אוהב אותו כל-כך שהייתי מוכן לגלות את זה למישהו אחר'. וחשבתי שרצית להרגיש יותר טוב עם עצמך, להגיד 'אני לא עוזב כי אני רוצה, אלא כי אין לי ברירה'."

אתה לא אומר כלום, רק מחכה שהוא ימשיך לדבר, כי אתה יודע שסטיבן ג'רארד הוא לא אדם שנפתח בקלות ואתה יודע שהרגע הזה וההזדמנות לשמוע את הדברים האלה לא תחזור על עצמה שוב פעם.

"ואז הטלפון הפסיק לצלצל כל-כך הרבה פעמים ביום, וההודעות הפסיקו להופיע כל כמה שעות, והאימיילים לא הגיעו יותר. ואני חשבתי... עד אז חשבתי שאתה מנסה להוכיח לעצמך שאתה בסדר. כשזה קרה הייתי משוכנע שזה לא היה מספיק חשוב בשביל להמשיך לנסות. זה היה טיפשי, כי בכל מצב חשבתי שאתה לא באמת אוהב אותי כמו שאמרת שאתה אוהב, אבל זה מה שעבר לי בראש – המחשבה שאתה לא אוהב אותי."

אתה מתיק את עיניך מנהר המרזי ופונה להסתכל על סטיבי. העיניים שלו נעוצות בשלך, בוהקות מעט ואתה חושב שהוא עומד לבכות. "אף פעם לא הפסקתי לאהוב אותך, סטיבי. איך יכול לחשוב ככה?"

"כי עזבת. כי השארת אותי לבד."

אתה מקרב את פניו אליו ומנשק אותו בעדינות. "אבל עכשיו חזרתי. עכשיו אני כאן."

הוא מהנהן בתנועות קטנות, בקושי מורגשות, ומנשק אותך שוב. המקומות בהם שפתיו נוגעות בשפתיך מרגישים רותחים, אבל אתה נשאר איפה שאתה ונותן לו לעשות מה שהוא רוצה. "אלכס והבנות עוד לא חזרו הביתה. רק בעוד יומיים," הוא אומר בקול שקט.

אתה מהנהן. אתם קמים מהדשא.

 

אצבעותיו של סטיבן מטיילות על הכתף החשופה שלך, מעבירות בך צמרמורות נעימות. "ספר לי על ספרד," הוא אומר פתאום.

"מה אתה רוצה שאני אגיד לך?"

"אני לא יודע. מה יש שם. מה אתה אוהב. איך היה לחזור לשם... לעזוב שוב."

אתה עוצם את עיניך ונותן לזיכרונות להציף אותך. "מדריד... היא חמה יותר. היה מוזר לחזור לשם ולהיזכר שבקיץ נורא חם, אחרי שבאנגליה 'חם' נחשב עשרים וחמש מעלות. בחורף הייתי נזכר באנגליה, כשהייתי לובש שכבות של בגדים כדי להתחמם וזכרתי שגם בליברפול הייתי עושה את זה. זה היה נחמד, משהו שמזכיר את... את הבית."

הוא שותק, ואתה שואל את עצמך לרגע מתי בחמש השנים שהיית בליברפול לפני שעזבת התחלת לראות בה את הבית שלך.

"היה מוזר לא לשחק כדורגל בחג המולד. אבל לקחתי את הילדים להסתובב בעיר, הם ראו את האורות... זה היה מדהים. כשהיה לי זמן פנוי לקחתי את הילדים לבּוּאֵן רֵטִירוֹ – זה פארק במדריד. זה הזכיר לי את אוטרספול, לפעמים. הם לא באמת דומים, בואן רטירו יותר גדול ויותר... מפואר. אבל האווירה כמעט אותו דבר, ולפעמים הייתי הולך לשם לבד ומדמיין שאתה שם איתי.

"האוכל הרבה יותר טוב מליברפול," אתה צוחק והוא מנער אותך מעט. "יש כל-כך הרבה אפשרויות, לא רק מסעדות הצ'יפי של ליברפול. יש מסעדת טאפאס אחת, בגְרַאן וִיָה, אני אוהב ללכת לשם, היא מזכירה לי את סן סבסטיאן. ויש שם תיאטרון, לא יצא לי ללכת אליו הרבה בשביל הצגות, רק פעמיים כשלקחתי את הילדים, אבל הלכתי לשם כמה פעמים לקולנוע. ראיתי בעיקר סרטים בספרדית... זה היה משהו שהתגעגעתי אליו.

"מדריד.. היא נפלאה, סטיבי," אתה אומר. "זה הרגיז אותי כל-כך כשעברתי לשם, כי לא רציתי שתהיה עיר שאני אוהב ככה חוץ מליברפול, אבל הבניינים, והדברים, והעובדה שמדברים שם ספרדית... אהבתי לחיות שם, וזה כל-כך הציק לי."

הוא מצמיד את שפתיו לכתף שלך. "חזרת הביתה. זה כל מה שחשוב."

אתה מסתכל עליו. "חזרתי," אתה לוחש.

הוא מפנה את מבטו ומזדקף קצת במיטה כדי להגיע לשידה שלו. מהמגירה התחתונה הוא מוציא גרב מקומטת, ואתה מקמט את מצחך, אבל אז הוא הופך אותה ומנער ונופל ממנה מפתח. הוא לוקח אותו ופותח את המגירה העליונה, ומוציא ממנה מעטפה לבנה, לא יותר גדולה מחמישה עשר סנטימטרים. הוא מושיט לך אותה ואתה לוקח אותה במבט מבולבל.

בתוך המעטפה יש דף מקופל, ואתה פותח אותו במצח מקומט. זה פרק מהתנ"ך, וקו אדום מתוח מתחת לכמה פסוקים.

**"** לַכֹּל זְמָן; וְעֵת לְכָל־חֵפֶץ תַּחַת הַשָּׁמָיִם," סטיבי אומר בשקט. **"** עֵת לַחֲבוֹק, וְעֵת לִרְחֹק מֵחַבֵּק. עֵת לְבַקֵּשׁ וְעֵת לְאַבֵּד. וְרָאִיתִי, כִּי אֵין טוֹב מֵאֲשֶׁר יִשְׂמַח הָאָדָם בְּמַעֲשָׂיו, כִּי־הוּא חֶלְקוֹ; כִּי מִי יְבִיאֶנּוּ לִרְאוֹת, בְּמֶה שֶׁיִּהְיֶה אַחֲרָיו."

"לא ידעתי ששמרת את זה."

סטיבי מסתכל עליך. "לא ידעתי שאתה דתי."

אתה מגחך. "קהלת... זה לא ספר דת. זה ספר פילוסופיה."

"לא ידעתי שאתה פילוסוף."

אתה מחייך אליו. "כמה פעמים קראת את הספר הזה מאז שעזבתי?"

הוא נאנח ומפנה את מבטו. "הרבה. את הפרק הזה אני זוכר בעל פה."

אתה מפנה את ראשו מחזרה אליך ומנשק אותו. "עת לעזוב ועת לחזור."

"איפה זה כתוב?"

אתה מניד בראשך לשלילה. "זה לא."

 

_**"I'm coming home, I'm coming home** _

_**Tell the world I'm coming home.** _

_**Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday.** _

_**I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes.** _

_**I'm coming home, I'm coming home** _

_**Tell the world I'm coming..."** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> "לַכֹּל זְמָן; וְעֵת לְכָל־חֵפֶץ תַּחַת הַשָּׁמָיִם" - קהלת, ג', א'.  
> "עֵת לַחֲבוֹק, וְעֵת לִרְחֹק מֵחַבֵּק. עֵת לְבַקֵּשׁ וְעֵת לְאַבֵּד" - קהלת, ג', ה'-ו'.  
> "וְרָאִיתִי, כִּי אֵין טוֹב מֵאֲשֶׁר יִשְׂמַח הָאָדָם בְּמַעֲשָׂיו, כִּי־הוּא חֶלְקוֹ; כִּי מִי יְבִיאֶנּוּ לִרְאוֹת, בְּמֶה שֶׁיִּהְיֶה אַחֲרָיו." - קהלת, ג', כ"ב.
> 
> צ'יפי = fish and chips restaurant


End file.
